1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for enabling to use an Image-Based Rendering (IBR) technology in Animation Framework extension (AFX) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the beginning of research on 3-Dimensional (3D) graphics, achieving vividness as a real image has been the goal of researchers in the field. Therefore, researches on traditional rendering technologies using polygonal models have been carried out and as a result, modeling and rendering technologies have been developed enough to provide very vivid 3D environments. However, the process for generating a complicated model requires a lot of effort by experts and takes a great deal of time. Also, a vivid and complicated environment requires a huge amount of information and lowers efficiency in storage and transmission.